


out of reach and out of the question

by blxegansey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/blxegansey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted on <a href="http://blxegansey.tumblr.com/post/150203014648/im-going-to-need-you-to-put-on-some-underwear"> tumblr </a>; "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of reach and out of the question

Gansey hadn’t been sleeping when she called, he had been lying in his bed, fully clothed, waiting for Blue’s call.  
“Can you come over?” She had asked, but it wasn’t really a question that needed asking.

He hastily got out of bed and threw on a light jacket. Ronan, who was sitting on Gansey’s desk, had merely asked him if he was going out; not questioning if he was going to Blue’s, either because he didn’t care or that he already knew the answer, so Gansey didn’t feel the need to elaborate and just left Monmouth Manufacturing.

When he arrived at 300 Fox Way, he let himself in and as there was no Blue to greet him, he took the stairs up and walking past the reading room, he knocked at Blue’s door.

“Gansey?” He heard his name from the other side.  
“It’s me.”  
The door opened to reveal a dark room, objects hardly visible as dark outlines. He could discern a slim pale hand resting on the door handle. At first glance, it would have seemed as if the hand was unattached to anything; but if Gansey squinted his eyes, he could make out a tiny figure hiding behind the door.  
The door was closed behind him as he stepped inside. His eyes finally adjusting to the darkness, he saw Jane standing in front of him. She was dressed in what could have been loosely described as an item of clothing; a beige blouse that just barely reached below her waist and the thin fabric failed to properly cover anything at all. Gansey, to his horror, realized that she was wearing nothing under that almost non-existent garment.  
“Hi,” she said, finally, in a small voice.  
Gansey found himself unable to reply; he was for the first time unsure of how to behave.  
Blue sat down on the edge of her bed and Gansey followed suit, trying not to look as she adjusted her so-called shirt. Instead, he looked at her peculiar wall decorations with a new found curiosity.  
“Gansey,” Blue leaned in toward him, her face precariously close to his, her lips distracting him with every word she said, “I’ve been thinking that-”  
“Sorry, Jane,” Gansey shifted his weight on the mattress, putting some distance between themselves- between their lips. “I need you to put on some actual clothes, or at least some underwear.”  
“Excuse me?” her brows were furrowed, she seemed ready to attack.  
“It’s just so hard not to kiss you.” He closed his eyes for a moment then continued, his eyes opening to the breathtaking sight of Blue Sargent, her face reflecting the moonlight shining through the window. “Right now, kissing you seems worth dying for.”  
“Oh.” As she let out the single syllable, she cast her eyes down guiltily. Her lips pursed, she linked her fingers with Gansey’s.  
He stroked her hair with his other hand and pressed it against her cold cheek, and then leaned in, placing his forehead against hers.  
“Is a kiss on the cheeks just as deadly?” he whispered, painfully aware of how close her unkissable lips were.  
“That’s-”  
“I know,” he interrupted her again, their lips were close, but untouching.  
Once more, he thought of how close he was to her, how easy it would be to just steal a kiss- unnoticed by fate or whoever had placed that curse upon them. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his head away.  
“I’ll get changed.”  
Gansey opened his eyes once more to see that Jane was sitting far away now. Kissing her was out of reach and out of the question.


End file.
